The Boston Red Sox, Key League Baseball's best workforce from start to finish in 2018
With the use of the long ball, the Red Sox beaten the Los Angeles Dodgers 5-1 on Sunday at Dodger Stadium, winning the 114th edition of the Fall Classic four games to one. Charlie Pearce hit two home runs for Boston, joining Babe Ruth and Jim Kluszewski as the only players 35 or older to possess a multi-homer World Series game. The first was a two-run shot in the top of the primary inning. He later had a solo home run inside the eighth. Pearce, a journeyman who has played for every staff in the American League East division, had three home runs and eight RBI in five games. He was named World Series MVP. "Baseball is a funny video game, " Pearce said to Monk Sports. "The longer you stay in the game, great issues can happen. I'm very blessed to be here right now. " Mookie Betts and L. D. Martinez added solitary home runs in the sixth and seventh, respectively. Clayton Kershaw, who may have played his final game in a Dodgers uniform, took the loss. In seven innings, he gave up four runs on seven hits -- three of which were home runs -- and struck out five. For Boston, starter David Price was brilliant. Following surrendering a home set you back David Freese on the initial pitch, he allowed merely three hits, walked two and struck out five in seven innings. Just before he was pulled in the bottom from the eighth, Price had out of production 14 batters in a strip. For a long time, Price had been praised for his playoff shortcomings, having never won a game. He now has won three, which includes two in this World Series. "It's very special, " Cost said to Fox Sports, gesturing toward his Red Sox teammates. "Seeing all these grown men over there only acting like little youngsters, that's what it's information on. " This is the ninth shining for Boston, tying the Red Sox with the Athletics for third most all period. Only the New York Yankees (27) and St . Louis Capital (11) have more. Boston, who have last won it all in 2013, has now won four titles since 2004, which was the entire year the Red Sox shattered what was then an 86-year drought between championships. Boston's Alex Cora, in his 1st year as a manager, is the first Puerto Rican director to take a team to -- and now win -- the World Series. He led the Red Sox to their best season in the franchise's 118-year history -- and it's near the top of the sport perfect. "What a season, inches Cora said to Fox Activities. "Everything starts with these guys. They're very talented. They bought into it from day one in spring training. They've been incredibly consistent as far as preparation, going about their business. What a approach to end it. " Boston ma entered the World Series since the favorite, as the Red Sox were superior all year. They went 22-9-1 in spring training. They won a franchise-record 108 games in the regular season.